


Netsukigaii

by seirejoh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, F/M, Family, Fluff, Multi, That is all, This is about FAMILY, i swear roger and ace is a father son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirejoh/pseuds/seirejoh
Summary: Roger comes back from a business trip with his family just like usual. But Rouge dies. No she doesn't, she really doesn't that's a joke. Or is it?





	Netsukigaii

**Author's Note:**

> heehaw heehaw it's 1:39 am and i literally just wrote this. im not okay. this is probably bad but ill make better rouge x rogers with an ace bc why not lolol

**Netsukigaī : To find it easy to sleep ; to sleep well**

Ace had recently found out from his mother that his father will come back from his business trip in a few days. Ace was totally a mother's boy and fought his father for his mother's attention. Although he was sure that both he and his father took them seriously, his mother always laughed it off and told them that she loved them both equally.

That was a short time ago and once his father started going on business trips it didn't happen anymore. But it developed how Ace communicated with his father. While with his mother, Ace was a sweet young boy who helped her around even though she didn't ask.

But his father was another story. Whitebeard believed that it may have something to do with gender and that since Roger was the same gender as Ace, Ace treated him different;y from his mother. He might as well be right.

But Dadan, their neighbor, although woman, was yelled at by Ace many times, called old, and often stolen from. Rouge all apologized every single time, of course, in which Ace would be muttering by her side, swinging on his heels. 

Ace was brash around his father, rude, and uncouth for a boy his age. But Roger and Rouge found it funny when Ace declared he wouldn't be anything like his father because Roger was old and being old was bad.

\----

"But Ace, your father and I aren't that much different in age," Rouge mentioned between giggles.

Roger had to bite his lip to hold from laughing when Ace's expression changed drastically. The boy was panicking at the thought of having had insulted his mother.

Whilst shaking, Ace's mouth opened and gaped like a fish, searching for something to say.

Roger had to avoid looking at Rouge or he knew he would have exploded in laughter right then and there.

"Luffy says women don't age because they're witches, except Dadan because she's a brute" Ace declared confidently.

At that Rouge and Roger completely lost it. Though Rouge was more discreet with her laughter whereas Roger fell off his chair and was slapping the wooden floor and sounded like a spray bottle. Her husband's laughter spurned her into only laughing more which didn't quite help the current situation.

"Then- Then what are- If women are witches what are men," Roger wheezed between laughs.

"We're trolls?" Ace questioned.

"It doesn't matter! I'm a kid you big troll!" Ace hollered, pointing accusingly at his father.

Roger was rolling, practically heehawing on the floor.

"I'm a troll!" He hollered. "I'm a troll!"

There was a light thud as Rouge fell lightly on the table.

"You sucked out her soul, stupid troll!" Ace screeched, hopping out of his chair and jumping onto his father only to be tickled until they were both dying from laughter

Upon Ace's repeated insistence, Rouge was taken to the hospital. 

"What's the matter" the lady at the desk asked, glancing at Rouge.

"She's dead, my dad sucked her soul." Ace bluntly said.

The lady gaped at Ace in complete confusion. "What?"

"My dad sucked her soul so now she's dead." Ace rephrased, kicking Roger's leg as if it wasn't enough to see that Roger was the father he spoke of. The rest in the emergency room, gave the curious glances, but didn't question them.

The lady at the desk looked to Roger for help, only to find him currently busy. He was laughing into his shoulder disguising it with small wheezy coughs.

\----

Rayleigh glanced at Ace, asleep in the backseat of the car.

"So what happened after that?" Rayleigh asked.

"I told the doctors that she just fell asleep - she does that sometimes - and Ace got so mad he beat me up in front of the doctors but I was too busy laughing." Roger recalled. "Then Rouge woke up, then fell back asleep not too soon after that causing Ace to panic more screaming about 'demonic possession.'"

Rayleigh laughed with Roger, "What an interesting kid, he's a lot like you."

**Author's Note:**

> heehaw heehaw im about to fall asleee eep


End file.
